


A fateful meeting

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [33]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie and Brian end up having an unusual meeting, and talking about things that hang in their mind for a long time. (Set in the Through Chrissie's eyes universe).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A fateful meeting

I was busy in the middle of the afternoon, getting everything ready for the evening appointment. As Brian's assistant, I was checking the last details, like the whole organization of the event up to what Brian and I would wear.

We would go to the first ever Brit Awards Video, an initiative to award the best music video of the year, which had cheer up the local music industry. I thought it was a great idea, but still, I was apprehensive about big events. As much as I was used to, there was always something inside me that said that my place wasn't there, that it had nothing to do with me. Maybe it was true, but it all involved music and Brian, and if my husband was involved in it, it was about me too. I tried to ignore the negative thoughts and focus on my chores, I was finishing ironing my dress, it was of my favorite color, light blue, with shiny pebbles embroidered on the collar, and the sleeves that covered the elbow up, it was just how I liked it.

When night came, I got dressed and looked in the mirror, checking the last details, my hair was loose as usual, I put some loose strands behind my ears.

"You look beautiful, my love!" Brian surprised me and I smiled at the compliment.

We were kind of matching, his bow tie and waistcoat were also blue. Automatically, I finished buttoning his vest and tying his tie, Brian didn't care about my help, just kept quiet as I fixed it.

"Thanks," he said thankfully after I finished.

We made our way to the theater where the awards were to take place and took our already-marked place. I smiled as I saw the signs in front of the other chairs at our table, said "ROGER TAYLOR" and "DOMINIQUE TAYLOR". They were our best friends and being with them always made me happy. Only Roger and Brian were there representing Queen, both Freddie and John needed rest and we understood them.

I spotted Dominique a little later and smiled when I saw my friend, Roger was right behind her, walking hand in hand.

"Hi guys, how are you?" he greeted us.

"Fine, we're fine," Brian confirmed.

"I'm glad you were put to sit together," Dominique shared my relief. "It's so crowded here."

"Yeah, it was expected to be a popular event" I commented "I took stock that almost every active artist of today has been summoned."

"It really is a big event then," Dominique mused.

We watched all the presentation and awards, ate some of the cocktail served. Eventually, as might be expected of Rog, he was restless, and Dominique accompanied him, taking a walk with her husband around the room, greeting others of their friends.

"Don't you want to go outside, Chrissie?" My husband suggested, seeing me a little quiet "maybe get some air."

"Oh thank you, love, but I'm fine" I was honest "if you want we can take a walk."

"So you don't mind accompanying me?" He was kind of gallant, which made me laugh softly.

"Not at all, Bri." I smiled, pleased.

We got up and he offered me an arm, we walked to the upper gallery, which was rather dull, even with a small number of people there. I took a deep breath, looking at the view, laying my head on Brian's shoulder.

"It really was a good idea to come here," I confessed, speaking softly, Brian answered me with a pat on the back.

Suddenly, I realized that another couple was approaching us and I almost didn't believe what I had seen, I resumed my posture when I saw that Paul and Linda McCartney were really coming towards us.

"Brian, they are ..." I whispered, impressed.

"They are," he confirmed, also astonished.

Both of us have always been very Beatles fans and I confess I even had a teenage and platonic crush on Paul, but as I grew up, matured and met the love of my life, I came to admire him more as a brilliant musician and artist than anything else. Mrs. McCartney on the other hand, I couldn't explain well, but even though I didn't know Linda personally, I realated to her, I was sure that, just like me, she knew exactly what it was like to carry the responsibility of being a rock star's wife.

That's why when I saw them, I got a little nervous, waited to see what they would do and how Brian would react.

"Mr. May, what a pleasure to meet you here!" Paul was friendly and soon greeted us without ceremony.

"I say the same, Sir Paul." Brian shook the bassist's hand. "By the way, do you know my wife? This is Chrissie May."

I smiled awkwardly as he pointed at me proudly.

"Of course, Mrs. Chrissie May, your longtime companion and assistant, nice to meet you.” Paul shook my hand this time.

"Likewise, thank you." I was flattered by the way he referred to me with such consideration.

"Of course, you have heard of my lovely Linda." Paul pointed at his wife, and I noticed that she was also flattered.

"Paul, always playing with charm," she scolded, somewhat charmingly, "it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Lady McCartney." I smiled, with all respect and admiration.

"No, please," she shook her head. "Call me Linda."

"Well, you can call me Chrissie too." I soon felt comfortable around her.

"Sometimes we just want to remember how normal we are," Linda added gently.

"Oh that's true," I agreed completely.

"I know what you're talking about." Linda nodded.

Automatically, our husbands looked at us a little suspiciously.

"Not a criticism, please," I tried to remedy. "Brian knows what I'm talking about."

"Yes, I also know" Paul was kind to me too "I just don't know if it was as intense for you as it was for us."

"Look, Mr. McCartney, if you look outside, your case was much worse" I remembered all the Beatlemania hysteria "but inside my life it was pretty hard, I know how I felt early in Queen's career and how they got to fame."

"But you've always been at Queen's side, if I'm not mistaken." Linda disguised her knowledge, which made me suspicious if she wasn't a fan of mine as I was hers either. "I think it took a while to get used to it?"

"Yes, it did," I confirmed, "but over the years things have become easier."

"Some things get easier, yes," Linda pointed out, "but not all, even when you're in the same position."

"Of course, you were together with Wings, but I've always been behind the scenes and I like things like that, after all, the boys are the artists," I shrugged. "but I admire you, Mrs. Mc ... Linda, for having the courage to get on stage, I'm not that brave."

"Oh, thank you, Chrissie, really." I felt Mrs. McCartney's sincerity.

"Oh Chris ..." Brian sighed and I knew why he had been a little disappointed with me, he just called me Chris in these cases and soon I realized what was my fault "you are the bravest person I know."

"I know I am for you," I said sincerely, smiling shyly, but my answer was enough for him.

"No, you know you face a lot that other people wouldn't face, like being here today, for example," my husband pondered, looking at me.

"It's because of the crowds, isn't it?" Linda commented softly "they make me claustrophobic too."

"Yeah, that's it," I agreed emphatically, "I'm very shy and too much attention always makes me embarrassed."

"I got used to it over time because of my exposures, but sometimes ..." Linda paused. "With all due respect, guys, it's hard to handle your name."

"I know" Paul approached his wife, kissing her forehead "but when it's just you and me and the children, we are an ordinary family."

"That's what I think too," Brian nodded.

"I think the bottom line is who our husbands are to us, we love them and admire them for who they are, for all they are," I concluded. "It's something I've learned over the years and I've always reminded myself."

"That's great advice, Chrissie." Paul smiled at me.

I was glad the McCartneys understood us and agreed with us.

"Well" I just resumed the conversation "I just wanted to say that I admire you a lot."

"And we admire you even more," Linda added.

After that, I felt like we were like old friends, and only then I gave in to my fan side and asked for autographs from both Paul and Linda. In return, they asked the same of us.

At the end of the event, we ended up meeting together with the Taylors, which earned us a farewell and thanks for the conversation we had. I was pleased to see that two artists I admired so much were just like us after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this little crossover, I've been thinking on writing it for a while. This is also a special story for Eli_Green95. Thanks for your support! Bye guys!


End file.
